So this is Christmas
by xxx-angelin-xxx
Summary: It's the first Christmas after the Battle of Hogwarts. 20 years later everything will be perfect. 20 years ago everything was perfect. But what about now? HarryGinny, JamesLily.


**So This Is Christmas**

_Present_

It was Christmas Eve. _Already, _Harry thought as he looked around him at the lightly decorated Burrow. He remembered different days, better days? Could he call them better; the days were Voldemort was still a threat to them?

It wasn't but 7 months ago that Voldemort was eliminated. But with him, many others shared his fate. And like him, they wouldn't return.

After his fall, many things had changed for the wizarding world. Kingsley Shacklebolt was now Minister for Magic and Harry believed he could handle the situation. Voldemort may have died but there were many who couldn't accept it. Many who, used to a different way of life, found it hard to adapt to the new circumstances.

He sighed. He and Ron had taken up the Auror training course while Hermione had returned to school, arguing that she had to complete her education. Ginny had returned to school for her final year too. George had continued working at the store and Harry could say that although he wasn't his past self, he was overcoming his brother's death. Percy worked in the Ministry and was still trying to forgive himself for leaving his family when he was most needed; he had become a better person. Charlie was still in Romania, but came to visit his family more often. Bill was happier than ever as Fleur was pregnant and was due to give birth around May.

Mrs. Weasley was very proud of her children. Deep inside she still hurt for Fred and all the others, as everyone did of course, but like a strong woman, she and her husband had moved on while vowing to never forget their beloved son.

As for Harry. for the first time in his life he knew what he was doing. He would become an Auror; that was certain. He would help this world to become a better place, knowing that defeating Voldemort didn't mean defeating evil forever. There would be others. But it wouldn't be his obligation to fight them.

However, he couldn't help but doubt his certainty. He couldn't help but worry. Couldn't help but remember the sacrifices they had to make. Couldn't help but wonder how long this would last.

Harry couldn't, as he looked around him, help but remember his parents and worry about his children.

_20 Years Earlier_

Lily Evans groaned.

Yes, she actually groaned. Not ladylike at all and definitely not her style but she did. She did so because she was spending Christmas at Hogwarts with James bloody Potter in the next room.

Her parents had decided to go skiing in Switzerland during the holidays and they had left their two daughters behind so that Lily would be able to read; and Tuney to. she really had no idea what her sister would be doing this Christmas. Somewhere along the road they had lost each other.

She remembered how close they used to be before. Before Sev.

She shook her head. There was no reason for her to remember such things. Snape had made her believe they were friends - and maybe once, when he needed her, they were - only to hurt and betray her in the worst way possible. He didn't deserve to have her thinking about him.

But at the moment, Christmas Eve in the almost empty castle, 30 minutes before midnight with her friends away she had nothing else to do. _Nothing? _Not really. There was something else in her "things to think" list. Or to be exact, someone.

The Head Boy. James Potter. who enjoyed making other people's lives a living hell. James Potter who was nothing but an egotistic, pathetic jerk. James Potter who flirted with her from day one. James Potter who seemed to be much more mature than before. Who'd been acting like an adult lately. Who she might like.

She blushed at the thought. She would never have expected that. But here she was.

James had been quite a gentleman that year. He talked to her normally, he never made fun of her and she could say they were friends. They usually read together, they talked and laughed during patrol.

When she found out James Potter was the Head Boy she was firstly surprised and then depressed. She didn't like him. He was quite the show-off and Lily didn't like that in people. Especially when there was no reason or excuse for showing off. And James Potter might be a good Quidditch player; but nothing more. He definitely had no reason to _show-off!_

However, he was now. different. And she liked that. The person James Potter had turned into was a good person.

_Present_

Ginny smiled at him across the room. She guessed he was upset about something. Everyone else tried to have fun and forget their worries, but not him. Of course not him. never him.

Ron and Hermione were smiling sweetly at each other as they danced. Those two had finally worked things out. Funny, that they needed a war to realize it.

George sat in a corner, drinking some firewhiskey slowly as he talked with Angelina. It seemed like a sad conversation; but her brother would move on. She knew he would. He had the store and was a naturally happy person. Of course he would never be who he was with Fred, but he would make it. He was strong.

Fleur and Bill were sitting next to her parents, who were enthralled with Fleur's pregnancy. She knew how hard it was for them too to get over Fred's death. But they realized life was moving forwards. And they were happy.

Charlie and Percy had a joyful conversation, forgetting their problems for a while. Their conversation had started when they began talking about their different personalities and was now reaching their acts as children. She shook her head. Some things never change.

Andromeda Tonks was also invited to their small gathering. She was holding little Teddy in her hands and sang to him in a low voice.

But next to them Harry sat alone and skeptical. He always had to worry. To save the world. And she knew she had always stood next to him. No, she didn't have to. But she wanted to. She wanted him to let her in for once.

And as he smiled at her, she hoped the time had come.

_20 Years Later_

Rose got up cheerfully, pulling Teddy with her onto dance floor. Oh, how much she loved to dance! Everyone was surprised that Little Miss Perfect had one thing not from her parents. Neither Aunt Hermione nor Uncle Ron was into dancing. But, not-so-little-anymore Rosie adored dancing and whoever happened to be next to her when the music started was made to dance with her. So Teddy, giving a half- annoyed, half- amused look to Victoire with whom he had been talking to up until then, started dancing with his young friend.

As for herself, Lily didn't like dancing either. She preferred sitting in her corner alone or with Hugo and Louis, sometimes with Rose when she wanted to talk or with Victoire when she wanted someone to pamper her, maybe Teddy if she wanted to laugh. But better alone because like that she could study people around her without anyone to interrupt her.

As her parents and Aunt Luna; who wasn't really her Aunt but she had taken her middle name after her and loved her more than all her Aunts together; talked about Aunt Luna's new exploration projects and smiled conspiratorially at each other, she observed everything around her. Everyone looked so happy!

She loved it when people looked happy. It usually happened when they were all together. They had fun and she may didn't like all her cousins the same but it was funny to watch Molly and Rose argue; Roxie, James and Fred make jokes about poor Lucy who believed everything they said; Albus to laugh with their brother and Louis with Hugo chatting about everything and nothing.

And she loved Christmas too. It was her favorite holiday. She loved the presents, the atmosphere, the happy feeling the days brought to her. She loved how all the family was gathered together, how they seemed to be so close, she loved the food, the smell, the joy. Everything was so beautiful at Christmas!

_Present_

It was past midnight when Harry caught Ginny's stare and smiled at her. Each time he found her looking at him like that, he forgot all his worries. He reminded himself that he had to live today; otherwise he would lose tomorrow.

When she saw him smile, she got up and moved towards him. Still smiling, he moved to the middle of the room and met her there, inviting her into a dance.

_20 Years Earlier_

James Potter laughed. Lily had entered the room, and surprised to find him in their common room, she let a small scream escape her mouth. He couldn't understand why. Probably because he had hidden when she came in and appeared out of nowhere.

"Very funny, Potter." She murmured, sitting at the couch.

He grinned and sat next to her. "Merry Christmas to you too, Evans."

"It's not." she started but he saw her the big clock at the wall.

She sighed. "Merry Christmas."

He smiled. 'Butterbeer?"

He expected her to say they weren't allowed to. He expected her to start talking about how shocked she was that he had become Head Boy and that he was definitely not suitable and how Remus would have been 10 times better and that she didn't understand why they were friends anyway. He expected her to get up and leave.

But she didn't. Instead she smiled. "Sure."

He looked at her with an expression that made her laugh loudly - he looked after all, so silly - and gave her a glass.

'So." he started, searching for the right words. He liked Lily. He truly did. He always did. But it seemed that his way with her was completely wrong. He had stopped teasing her that year, and asking her out for that matter, but. it seemed like the right moment. She was smiling at him and it was Christmas and there was atmosphere. So maybe he could always hope.

"Will you. would you like to. go out. with me? One. day.?" he managed to say.

Lily laughed. "Yeah, sure." Still laughing she added: "Just tell me the day!"

_Present_

Everyone had gotten up and wished each other Merry Christmas. Only two people continued dancing.

"Merry Christmas, Gin." he murmured close to her ear.

He felt her shudder on him as she replied. "Merry Christmas."

He smiled once again and moved his lips to hers, kissing her softly as their eyes fluttered closed.

"I love you." she whispered, against his lips.

"I love _you_.' he said. Leaning away almost an inch, with his eyes still closed, he pressed his forehead on hers.

"Harry." she started.

"Not now." he said. Opening his eyes he saw the look in her face. "We _will _talk. Later."

She smiled and shook her head. "Ok."

Harry left her and turned to the others. As they happily wished "Merry Christmas" to each other, he knew that he had no reason to worry.

Between these people that loved each other so much and had stayed together through all difficulties, was the true meaning of Christmas. Unconditional love. To everyone. No matter if they were poor or rich, strong or weak, winners or losers, fighters or cowards. They had all shown how pure their hearts were and how devoted they were to each other.

They laughed and talked loudly and Harry realized they would make it. They always did.

* * *

Written for last year's **Christmas Time Challenge **by the wonderful **Indy-X **over at **HPFC**.

A Christmas 2009 Present for **MKSFRXD**.

Merry Christmas, everyone!

Beta read by **Erin Joy.**


End file.
